lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Star Wars: One Of A Million: The Videogame
This Videogame takes up the first season and first half of the second season of Star Wars: One Of A Million. Levels: Part 1: The Battle of Christophis 1. In The Hanger Summary: Get Eckig's wrench so he can fix the gunship Characters: Pack (Rookie), Sync (Rookie), Owl (Rookie), Nexu (Rookie), Medick (Rookie), Tokens: Clone Trooper, Gunner 1, Anakin Skywalker Level Type: Puzzle 2. Skirmish On The Ground Summary: Build the blockade and heal the injured troopers Characters: Pack (Rookie), Corporal Gripp, Medick (Rookie) Tokens: Gunner 1, Hailfire, Obi-Wan Kenobi Level Type: Puzzle 3. Droids & Tanks Summary: Destroy all of the droids, cannons and tanks. Characters: Lunar-sen, Clone Trooper, Commander Popper, Pack (Rookie), Eagle, ARF Commander King Tokens: Battle Droid, Pousce, Setback Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl 4. In Hiding Summary: Find Natkuun and heal him Characters: Lunar-sen, Pack (Rookie), Medick (Rookie), Nax (Rookie), Bahli-stoh Tokens: Cubick, Page, Burn Level Type: Boss, Puzzle Boss: Bahli-stoh (3 Hearts) 5. The Second Battle Summary: Destroy all the droids. Characters: Gauge, Sparta, Bomber, Jock, Raptor, Natkuun, Bahli-stoh, Lunar-sen, Pack (Rookie), Medick (Rookie) Tokens: Link, Don, Loblon Level Type: Brawl 6. Lets End This! Summary: Destroy the base and the droids Characters: Natkuun, Bahli-stoh, Ki-Adi Mundi, Bacara Tokens: Commando Droid (Rhett), Rhett (Battle), Rhett Level Type: Brawl, Vehicule Part 2: Ventress & Deathwatch 1. Battle on Vassek Summary: Destroy the droids Characters: Lunar-sen, Cannon, Bling Tokens: Super Battle Droid, Deck (Rookie), TB-49 Level Type: Brawl 2. Killer In The Night Summary: Break into the castle and battle Ventress Characters: Gong, Barris Ofee Tokens: Gong (Rookie), Bling (Rookie), Pulsar Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: Ventress (4 Hearts) 3. Confrontation Summary: Battle Ventress again and kill the gundarks Characters: Lunar-sen, Barris Offee Tokens: Rig (Rookie), Havoc, Assaj Ventress Level Type: Boss Boss: Ventress (8 Hearts), Gundark 1 (3 Hearts), Gundark 2 (3 Hearts) 4. Young Master Lando Summary: Find Lando and battle the assasin Characters: Medick, Pack, Lando (Young) Tokens: Calrissian Bodygaurd, Assasin 1, Luminara Undili Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: Assasin (5 Hearts) 5. After Him! Summary: Speed after Pre Vizla before he escapes Characters: Medick, Lando (Young), Pack, Lobot Tokens: Deathwatch Pilot, Mr. Calrissian, Deathwatch Trooper Level Type: Vehicule, Puzzle, Boss Boss: Deathwatch Speeder (12 Hearts) 6. Pre Vizla Summary: Battle Pre Vizla and find Lando, again Characters: Mia Koor, Shrinekog, Mr. Calrissian, Pack, Medick Tokens: Mrs. Calrissian, Assasin 2, Pre Vizla Level Type: Boss, Puzzle Part 3: The Traitor 1. Grokan Summary: Break into the forretrss, battle Grokan, and attack the factory. Characters: Lunar-sen, Stass Allie, Mace Window, Stak, Razor Tokens: Grokan Sli Cenkowl, B-4 Battle Droid, Clone Trooper (Sniper) Level Type: Puzzle, Boss, Brawl 2. The Elite Troopers Summary: Save Master Koie and her padawan from the barrel droids Characters: Echo, Fives, Pack, Corporal Gripp, OVNI, Terrest, Waxer, Boil Tokens: Master Koie, Grokan's Father, Clone Trooper (Laser Cannon) Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl 3. Not The Nicest Welcome Summary: Battle the Barrel droids and break into the factory Characters: Papercut, Pack, Shotgun Tokens: Fives, Commander White-Eye, Captain Gear Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle 4. The Birds Nest Summary: Break the machinery, delve into Pack's past and battle the lava worm Characters: Pack, Papercut, Grenn, Noa Shen, Kino Gongo, Corporal Boulder (Burned), Pack (Burned), Papercut (Burned) Tokens: Papercut, Shotgun, Nao Shen Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: Lava Worm (8 Hearts) 5. Battle Over The Factory Summary: Blow up the towers of the factory Characters: Lunar-sen, Kit Fisto Tokens: Kino Gongo, Shotgun (Burned), Maek Level Type: Vehicule, Puzzle 6. The Traitor Is Revealed Summary: Build the bomb and battle the traitor Characters: Veor, Corporal Gear, Tao Goyn, Lunar-sen Tokens: Raven, Veor, Papercut (Burned) Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: Veor (5 Hearts) Part 4: Bounty Hunters 1. Defenders Summary: Build a defence and battle the droids Characters: Leau Birn, Kit Fisto, Corporal Boulder, Clone Trooper (Mygeeto), Ki-Adi Mundi, Commander Bacara, Echo, Fives, Captain Cthulu, OVNI, Terrest, Pack, Nax Tokens: Kit Fisto, Oppo Rancissis, Lunar-sen (Ripped Shirt) Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Vehicule 2. On The Inside Summary: Battle the bounty hunter Characters: Raven, Rig, Toa Goyn, Clone Gunner, Commander Growl, Ki-Adi Mundi, Volviff Monn, Servo, Kralina, Leau Birn, Kit Fisto, Pack, Commander Popper Tokens: Toa Goyn, Don Vähllekk, Shotgun (Bounty Hunter) Level Type: Boss, Puzzle Boss: Don Vähllekk (3 Hearts) (4 Hearts) (10 Hearts) (6 Hearts) 3. Battle In The Hanger Summary: Battle Don Vähllekk before he escapes Characters: Servo (Ripped Shirt), Kit Fisto, Lunar-sen, Volviff Monn, Plo Koon, Commander Wolffe Tokens: Plo Koon, Servo (Ripped Shirt), Volviff Monn Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: Don Vähllekk (6 Hearts) 4. The Fake Clone Summary: Get out of the broken building and fight the traitor Characters: Shotgun, Deck, Pack (Injured), Nexu Tokens: Nexu, Leek-Gof, Deck Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: Shotgun (3 Hearts), Leek-Gof (3 Hearts) 5. The Trapmaster Summary: Battle Gosharank and Neeko Kils Characters: Pack, Lunar-sen, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mullinist), Stass Allie (Mullinist) Tokens: Grenn (Mullinist), Gosharank, Neeko Kils (Trapmaster) Level Type: Puzzle, Boss, Brawl 6. Don and Bauw Summary: Battle Bauw, Hassarde and Don Characters: Lunar-sen, Kit Fisto, Pack, Owl, Nax, Sangla, Plo Koon Tokens: Bauw Kris, Don Vähllekk (Ripped shirt), Sangla Level Type: Part 5: Dooku's Game 1. The Right Man Summary: Find The Scientist and interrogate him Characters: Lunar-sen, Pack, Owl, Backfire Tokens: The Scientist, Magnagaurd, Count Dook (Disguise) Level Type: Puzzle 2. The Scientist Summary: Stop the Scientist Characters: Pack, Nail, Gadget, Backfire Tokens: Super Battle Droid, The Scientist (Stain), Assistant Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Boss: The Scientist (6 Hearts) 3. The Pawn Summary: Destroy the droid army and confront grievous Characters: Shriek, Elec, Guha Tokens: Level Type: 4. The General Summary: Charachters: Tokens: Level Type: 5. The Game Summary: Charachters: Tokens: Level Type: 6. The Monster Summary: Charachters: Tokens: Level Type: Walkthrough: Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images